Conventional optoelectronic semiconductor chips and optoelectronic components, which comprise a semiconductor body that emits primary light and a luminescence conversion element that emits secondary light, often emit an undesired primary light portion.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor chip and an optoelectronic semiconductor component which emit particularly little undesired primary light.